Access Denied
"Access Denied" '''(Ses 09) is the ninth session of The Exiled Abyss. NovaTome has been revoked permission to go a party that was apart of Smitle's mission. Once receiving word that A Lord of Entropy would be attending, NovaTome approach the council to regain permission. '''Synopsis Access Denied Our adventurers, NovaTome had recently killed The Sixth Lord of Entropy and saved the city-state of Gloverwood. They had just finished up spending their gold on magic items, some of them cursed. Upon leaving the Horned Salesman’s domain NovaTome was approached by a messenger. He told NovaTome that Smitle had some news for them and they should report back to Meddledew when they could. Slow repairs were being done on Meddledew, it seemed like it was well underway. The main source of news Smitle had for NovaTome was contained in a letter from the council. It described that due to recent events: the council not only revoked their sponsorship for The People’s Princess operation but commanded that NovaTome to not be present at the for attending the ball. Smitle said that they could either regain sponsorship with three out of five signatures from the council or approach other Lyrian powers to force sponsorship. There was also some other information Smitle had. The bill for the house had been picked up by an elf named Lox from the Ebongale Braveeater group. Also, Eshallena’s old monk order had stopped by on the subject of a girl. Eshes and the old monks got into an argument about Ashe. Apparently, Ashe had come to the monks for help with a demon, however, Ashe was reluctant to give up her warlock powers. In the meantime, Ashe stayed at their monastery. Later the monks found an imp stored away on their grounds, they killed it and decided Ashe needed physical punishment. During this Ashe had let out a rage that awoken a demon within her. She killed a monk and destroyed part of the monastery. The monks had come to warn NovaTome that Ashe was dangerous and they suggest killing her. Jenavive had later failed to slap one of the monks on the ass. After taking another look at the purple note it appears that the wording changed now saying “WARNING: THERE WILL BE A LORD OF ENTROPY AT THE BALL”. Sarya decided it was best if the council was approached without the presence of Sog, Torglug, and Jenavive. Sarya, Inxibis, and Tiben approached the council offices one by one. First, they approached the Dragonborn council head, Arckath. Arckath stated that while he liked NovaTome, he would like to see proof of their political prowess before sending them on such an important mission. Next was Scratcher, the kenku and newest council member. The old kenku was looking for caution in the group before signing. He gave wise but cryptic advice stating convenience smells of manipulation and traps. He signed after they said they were ready for traps. Next was the elven member, Lilsin. She was more than happy to renew their approval, sighting that the council could not judge they’re skill in political intrigue for they never have gotten the chance. She said this would be the perfect opportunity for NovaTome to prove themselves and signed in approval. Avoiding Banner who hated them, the last member to approach was Ome, the Aasimar member. Sarya noticed the similarity between the tree on their hands and the statue in Ome’s office. Sarya inquired about the tree’s meaning. Ome explained that the goal of Kywyn is to protect “Tree of Heavens” which removes vire from their land and grew from the corpses of angels who died fighting The Elder Vire Dragon. Sarya used the mark on her hand as leverage and convinced Ome to sign to approve them. With that NovaTome required the council’s sponsorship. Side Questing Meanwhile, Sog & Jenavive decided to try their luck in some card games. They played with a smug elf, bored dwarf, and a depressed human. Sog won 5 gold, Jenavive lost 10. After the game, Sog decided to check on the human. Lo and behold this man was depressed because he lost all his respect in The New Order due to a freak accident where he thought he peed all over a crowd during a rally. Jenavive knowing she was responsible laughed her ass off. Sog, however, took pity on this man and bought him a place to stay. On the other side of town, Torglug decided to pay a visit to the graveyard to steal dead bodies. He bought a shovel and used a bag as a mask, however, Torglug decided to do this in broad daylight. Torglug went up to a young man grieving and asked him who it was. The man said it was his sister, Torglug gave him a coin and told him to go get a drink. This was not done out of the kindness of his heart as Torglug soon after started digging up his sister’s grave. However, someone spotted Torglug and started calling for the guards. Once the guards approached Torglug, Torglug decided to use a spell that made him appear dead. The guards decided to chuck him on a pile of bodies in which Torglug stuffed in his bag of holding. Eventually, our adventurers had met back up and celebrated by drinking themselves silly. Sog and Torglug now have butt tattoos of each other, Tiben got imprisoned and Jenavive started a cult. To pass the time our adventurers also participated in sidequests. The first of which was to solve a weird series of sewer problems. Our adventurers found the sewer was infested by vire and were being assaulted by a wave of rats. The source of the sewer problems came from a self-proclaimed sewer king who appeared to be some deranged druid. He claimed he was destroying the piping because vire was entering his domain and being emptied into the swamps. They took this man to the Lyrian Public Service Committee. After a lot of arguing the committee caved in and said they would find a proper way to store vire if they didn’t have to pay NovaTome. Next NovaTome would go to The Vire Research and Care Center to help research. On their way, they saw Myst, who said he wanted to show Torglug something in his lab. Novatome would help out a little mad researcher named Plink. They were to research something brand new that was appearing when scouts would sleep near a heavy concentration of vire. Our adventurers would wake up to the sight of a being made of vire, shadow, tentacles, and a large eyeball. It seemed this monstrosity did not die normally, rather attacking it made it’s time in the waking world run out faster. Category:Act II Category:Sessions